Service automation invariably depends on rigorous allocation strategies and tools to handle customer cases efficiently. In the present context of case management or incident management, a business of services may utilize an automatic allocation tool to assign cases to service personnel. Several existing automatic allocation tools implement a fair-share workload policy based on workload alone. Assigning cases based on workload alone, however, may diminish effectiveness of skilled service personnel available to handle new cases.